Charlotte Pudding
| affiliation = Charlotte Family | occupation = Chocolatier; Cafe Owner | residence = Cacao Island | dfname = Memo Memo no Mi | dfename = | dfmeaning = Memory | dftype = Paramecia | jva = }} :The subject of this article is sometimes called "Charlotte Purin". Charlotte Pudding is the 35th daughter of the Charlotte Family, who works as a chocolatier and the owner of cafe on Cacao Island. She is Vinsmoke Sanji's arranged fiancée, per the political agreement between their families. Due to her intentions, she is a major antagonist of the Totto Land Arc. Appearance Pudding is a young woman with round, ruby eyes, large breasts, and prominent lips. She is somewhat short, shown to be about one head shorter than Sanji (who is 180cm) when standing directly in front of him. She has light brown hair styled with pigtails in the back and side-swept bangs in the front. She wears a frilly light top with a dark stripe down the middle and dark puffy pants. Her most defining feature is her third eye on her forehead, which is usually covered by her bangs. In the photograph of her that Vito showed Sanji, she wore a dark outfit decorated with a floral pattern. In her first appearance in the Fishman Island Arc, her hair was styled slightly differently, being tied into a single ponytail on the top of her head and lacking her bangs, exposing her third eye. She wore a revealing pink blouse along with an orange corset, puffy red pants, red suspenders, and matching red shoes. Gallery Personality When Pudding was first introduced, she was shown to be benevolent and kind to others. She seemed to have truly loved Sanji and wanted to marry him, but understood his wishes of wanting to return to his crew, and was even willing to help his crew mates rescue him. Upon realizing he is already imprisoned by Big Mom's shackles and having no one left to rely, she insisted that she will not let this marriage be hell for him. However, this was all revealed to be an act in order to lure Sanji, his friends, and his family into a trap. In reality, Pudding is highly manipulative, cruel, and extremely loyal to her family. As part of her family's plan to assassinate the entire Vinsmoke Family, Pudding deceived Sanji into believing she loved him, cruelly taking advantage of his attraction towards her as well as his own vulnerable state of mind (caused by her family taking his friends hostage). She also likes to mock and insult her enemies, and will simply ignore efforts to insult her back. Her acting ability is tempered by a great degree of sadism; she enjoys torturing her opponents with the horrific truth as soon as she believes she can get away with it. This was shown when she went out of her way to gleefully disclose her mother's plans for the upcoming Vinsmoke assassination to Reiju, Nami, and Luffy while they were respectively imprisoned. She is also violent, having injured Reiju and gleefully looked forward to massacring the Vinsmokes. In conjunction with her acting ability, Pudding has a dramatic flair, as seen when she adopted a variety of expressions to mockingly guess how Sanji would act upon discovering her true nature. Relationships Family Charlotte Linlin Pudding is very loyal to her mother, who knows her real nature, her strengths, and her true value to Big Mom's plans. Pudding referred to herself as her mother's favorite, and while she sometimes tires of Big Mom's excessive pampering, she is willing to put on an act to further her mother's plans. She shares her mother's sadistic lust for violence. Lola Pudding talked admirably about Lola, who left Totto Land when she was a child, and the two seemed to part amiably. However, given Pudding was putting on an act while talking about Lola, the true relationship between the two is unknown. Enemies Vinsmoke Family During this setup of a wedding for a political alliance with the Vinsmoke Family, Pudding acted as a willing bride-to-be on her mother's request. During their family lunch, she acted quiet and timid as the two families ate. Vinsmoke Judge made it his intent on having Pudding to live on Germa Kingdom after the wedding ceremony in order to use her as leverage against Big Mom to ensure the Germa would not be subservient to the Big Mom Pirates. Unbeknownst to Judge and three of his sons, however, Pudding is plotting with her mother to kill the entire Vinsmoke Family during the ceremony in order to take their cloning technology for themselves. Pudding was looking forward to the impending massacre. Vinsmoke Sanji When Big Mom formed a plan to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family, Pudding readily agreed to act as a willing bride-to-be for Vinsmoke Sanji. When Sanji arrived on Totto Land, Pudding pretended to be in love with him and acted like she wanted them to have a happy marriage together, even being receptive to making an effort to free him from the marriage. However, she really thinks of Sanji as nothing more than a pawn and dismissed the prospect of marrying him. Sanji was shocked and horrified when he saw her true persona and third eye on her forehead, and became heartbroken when she revealed that she and her mother intent on obliterating the entire Vinsmoke Family during the ceremony. Vinsmoke Reiju Vinsmoke Reiju originally claimed that she thought of Pudding as "sweet", and would be a fitting wife for Sanji. However, this illusion was shattered when Pudding revealed her true nature and intent for the Vinsmoke Family, gloating at her family's impending doom, and insulting her brother in her presence. Reiju looked at Pudding with a fearful expression, and passively tried to mock her true personality with sarcasm, which Pudding brushed aside. Sanji Retrieval Team Pudding saved Monkey D. Luffy and Tony Tony Chopper from being arrested for eating her cafe. Not knowing who they were at first, she was hospitable towards Luffy's Sanji Retrieval Team as she took them to her home and fed them. She then pretended to want to help the team take Sanji back, putting on the act that she was in love with Sanji but would let him go. However, she lured the team into the Seducing Woods, which was crawling with enemies, and when Luffy and Nami were imprisoned by the Big Mom Pirates, she gleefully revealed to them her plan to kill Sanji, which shocked and angered them. Pedro was the only one who did not trust her during the first meeting, due to the fact she is Big Mom's daughter, and even suggested they restrain her. His suspicions ultimately turn out to be correct. Abilities and Powers Pudding has some degree of fighting skill, as she managed to injure and overpower Vinsmoke Reiju, a commander of Germa 66 with immense superhuman strength, and bind her to a chair with Nitro holding her down. Pudding is an extremely talented actress, managing to perfectly adopt a completely different personality in order to fool everyone around her; she can also cry on command. Big Mom thinks highly of her acting skills and dotes on her because of them. She is a very talented chocolatier, as both Luffy and Chopper find the sweets that formed her cafe to be irresistible. Pudding was shown to able to draw a map from her memory and also give navigation instructions to the Sanji retrieval team on Cacao Island. She also showed knowledge of the New World navigation method with a Log Pose that rely on the change in direction or sensitivity of each needle as opposed to choosing to follow only one. Devil Fruit Pudding ate the Memo Memo no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows her to extract memories in the form of film strips and manipulate them. She can cut away frames to remove memories and paste on new frames to add new memories, which can take the place of the removed memories. She keeps various memory frames stored in her room so she can add them to other people's memories. Weapons Pudding wields a Walker 36 Caliber Percussion revolver that she is skilled in shooting, as she managed to bring down Reiju with it. She carries candy-jacketed bullets that can penetrate armored soldiers, including the Vinsmokes, who have second armored skeletons in their body. Pudding owns a kitchen knife which she uses in self-defense when she feels threatened. History Past While Pudding was a little girl, she talked to Lola before she ran away from the family. Lola told her not to worry, certain that their mother would not kill her. Fishman Island Saga Fishman Island Arc Pudding was with Big Mom in the Whole Cake Chateau when Big Mom called her emissaries on Fishman Island about the lack of candy there. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Sometime after the Straw Hat Pirates encountered the Big Mom Pirates near Dressrosa, Big Mom and Vinsmoke Judge arranged a political marriage between Pudding and Sanji to unite the bloodlines of the Charlotte and Vinsmoke Families. The wedding was set to take place at one of Big Mom's tea parties. However, Linlin plotted to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family in order to gain access to their advanced technology, and Pudding readily agreed to pretend to be a willing bride. Totto Land Arc Pudding first met Sanji sometime before the Sanji Retrieval Team. They formed an immediate mutual attraction, and Sanji taught Pudding a few things about cooking sweets. However, he also told her that he could not marry her, because it would forcibly separate him from his crew. Three days before the wedding, Pudding was on Cacao Island, where she encountered the Sanji Retrieval Team. When Luffy and Chopper were caught eating her café, Pudding came to their defense, saying that they were hired to dismantle her café. She then invited Luffy and his group into her house for tea, where Luffy accidentally let his name slip. Pudding was surprised to discover that the group she was conversing with was from the Straw Hat crew, while they were also shocked to learn that Pudding was Sanji's betrothed. As Pudding panicked, Pedro quickly restrained her by holding a sword to her throat, much to Nami's chagrin. After calming down, Pudding explained more about the Charlotte Family and her thoughts on Sanji. Pedro then suggested keeping Pudding bound and gagged to ensure that she would not report them to Big Mom; however, Pudding showed them a secret route to Whole Cake Island and promised to bring Sanji to them the following day. Her conversation with the team ended when guards arrived to escort Pudding, and she allowed the team to sneak away. The next day, Brook and Pedro spotted Pudding and Baron Tamago shopping for Pudding's wedding dress inside a bridal store in Sweet City. As she was given various dresses to try on, Pudding protested that she had something important to do, but Tamago beseeched her to prioritize choosing a dress. The staff inside the store suggested that Pudding select a gown which would appeal to her groom's tastes, but a flustered Pudding remarked that she had only met him once before. After the Vinsmoke Family arrived at Whole Cake Chateau, Pudding had a meal with them and her mother. During the meal, Pudding asked Sanji to speak with her in private. In her room, Pudding apologized to Sanji for not bringing him to Luffy as she originally planned. Sanji showed Pudding his injured face and the explosive wristlets, much to Pudding's shock. He then explained to her how his family treated him and the reason he left them in the first place as well as how they were blackmailing him into going through with the marriage. Seeing no way to escape without endangering his hands and those dear to him, Sanji explained to Pudding his intention to ask Big Mom to let his friends go in exchange for him not running away. As Pudding cried over Sanji's suffering, he hugged her and told her his decision to marry her. Sometime later, a servant informed Pudding about the Vivre Card that was retrieved from Nami. The servant also told her that Big Mom did not approve the wedding dress Pudding chose and that she should wear the one Big Mom chose for her. Pudding then stood outside on the balcony as she remembered her mother's orders and the time Lola ran away. She later went to the Prisoner Library and requested to talk to Luffy and Nami, and she entered their cell via an opening created by a bookmark. Pudding apologized for the harm her siblings had inflicted on the Straw Hats, and apologized for not meeting them on the coast like they agreed. She revealed that Sanji had proposed to her, but stated that she knew he did not truly want to marry her and so she would not marry him. She then whispered with a sinister expression that she planned to assassinate him at the wedding, shocking and angering Luffy and Nami. Pudding then said goodbye as she left their cell in tears. Pudding later shot Vinsmoke Reiju and held her prisoner. As Pudding constrained Reiju's arms using her homie Nitro, she revealed that she did not want to marry Sanji at all, but was putting on an act to set up the Vinsmoke Family's massacre at the wedding ceremony. She mocked the Vinsmokes for falling into their trap, shrugging off Reiju's mocking comment about her true personality. Pudding then revealed the gun she would use to shoot the Vinsmokes, which was loaded with candy-jacketed bullets that could penetrate their iron bodies. Pudding then looked forward to seeing Sanji's expression when she pulled the gun on him the next day, trying out various expressions of shock he might make. She told Reiju how Sanji's proposal to her went down, gleefully mocking his desperation during the scene. In order to prevent Reiju from revealing what she had told her, Pudding extracted Reiju's memories and replaced them with a memory of her being hit by a stray bullet, then had Reiju taken to the infirmary. Trivia *Pudding's name is a reference to the custard pudding, which follows the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. References Site Navigation it:Charlotte Pudding ru:Шарлотта Пурин fr:Charlotte Pudding Category:Female Characters Category:Cooks Category:Charlotte Family Category:Cacao Island Characters Category:Shopkeepers Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users